


To End a War

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sounding, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo has captured Hiccup, and he has tactics other than torture to try to get what he wants from him.





	To End a War

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably on the table. ‘Uncomfortable’ felt like an understatement of what he was feeling right now. He closed his eyes, thinking back to what had happened before this.

  
  


_ Viggo circled Hiccup, holding a string of beads in one hand. _

_ “Wh-what’s that for?” Hiccup asked, frightened. He was chained up standing, his prosthetic gone, and Viggo had taken his clothes from him. That had Hiccup thinking that Viggo most likely wanted some sinister things from him.  _

_ “Oh, this?” Viggo held up the beads. He smiled. “They’re going in a very special place. But first…” He glided over, and Hiccup flinched when his free hand went to his thigh. That hand trailing over his bare skin had his breath hitching. _

_ “Don’t touch me,” Hiccup got out airily. _

_ Viggo pouted at him. “Oh, why not? Am I not allowed to have fun with my prize?”  _

_ Hiccup narrowed his eyes in a glare. “I’m not your prize.” _

_ Viggo gave his thigh a squeeze, then moved his hand to the other one. His knuckles brushed his flaccid cock, not stirring anything in him. He was looking at him so intently, like a starving man staring at meat, and Hiccup had to turn his head away from it. _

_ “Are you going to… to rape me?” Hiccup asked. He might as well try to figure out what was going to happen to him. That was certainly on his mind. It seemed like something Viggo would do, especially after the way he’d made it clear that he desired him. _

_ “Don’t use that word,” Viggo said, trailing his fingers over his thigh to his hip. It had Hiccup breathing dizzyingly fast. “It’s so ugly.” His hand kept going up, over his abdomen, his chest. It felt at his throat, then took him by the jaw and turned his head back towards him.  _

_ “S-so is the act,” Hiccup told him. He didn’t know how he was still talking, how fear hadn’t overridden his voice. “It’s fitting.” _

_ Viggo came close, so close that Hiccup could feel his breath, could smell him; their noses almost touched.  _

_ “I have something different planned for you today,” Viggo told him. “But if you’re good-” _

_ Hiccup attempted to bite him. He was  _ not _ going to be good. Viggo drew back, and then a sharp slap had Hiccup’s head swinging to the side and him swaying in his chains. He wished he had his prosthetic to balance on instead of just his one foot. _

_ Before Hiccup could recover, there was a hand on him, on his… He gasped, tried pulling away, but the hand was firm, and that hurt. _

_ “ _ Stop _ .” He looked away from Viggo again. He couldn’t view him while he did this to him. _

_ Viggo stroked his cock, his touch firm, deliberate, masterful. Hiccup groaned, becoming aroused without his want or his consent. He swelled in Viggo’s hand. Even as his touch bled poison into him, it was good. _

_ Hiccup tilted his head back, trying to keep in a moan. A whimper came out through his tightly pursed lips. Tears stung hot at his eyes.  _

_ “You’re allowed to make noise,” Viggo told him. “Actually, I prefer it.” _

_ “Sh-shut up.” _

_ Viggo didn’t listen to him. Hiccup could feel his eyes roaming his body. It felt like they bored holes into him. _

_ “You have a beautiful body,” he told him. He twisted his hand around the head of his cock and Hiccup couldn’t hold in a moan. Even though he didn’t want it, what Viggo was doing felt good. “Lean, but muscular from fighting and dragon riding.  _ Oh _ , I’m sure you’re very tight. But we’ll find out later. There’s work to be done, you know.” _

_ Hiccup was shuddering. Another moan left him before he could speak. The sweet heat of precum was slicking up his cock. “Th-then leave me be.” _

_ “You’re part of the work, my dear. You’ll see.” _

_ Hiccup inhaled sharply when the beads (he’d forgotten about them) touched his slit. Then one went  _ inside _ and he was gasping for breath and trying not to yell. _

_ “Wh-what are you doing?!” he cried. _

_ “Filling you in all the right ways.” _

_ “Take it out!” _

_ Another bead was pushed in. _

Hiccup pulled on his restraints for what was probably the hundredth time, but found that it was very much useless. He was panting, looking around in a panic. He was laid out and restrained on a table, surrounded by Viggo, Ryker, and their generals. What were they going to do to him?

“We’ve brought you here to discuss new trading tactics given the war with the Dragon Riders,” Viggo told his generals. He gestured to Hiccup on the table. “And Hiccup here is going to help us.”

“Yeah fucking right!” Hiccup cried. He twisted his head towards Viggo. “Let me go!”

But before he let him go, please, please,  _ please  _ just get these things out of him. There were beads in his cock, and then there were beads in his…

  
  


_ Hiccup gave a cry as Viggo’s fingers rubbed over his rim, and he arched forward and away from him. That didn’t do much, as Viggo took him by the hip and yanked him back into his earlier position. _

_ “Does that feel good, Hiccup, darling?” he asked, mouth brushing his ear, as he circled his oiled fingers over the tightly wound muscle.  _

_ Hiccup couldn’t help it: he sobbed. He wanted to get out of here, wanted none of this to be happening. The beads in his cock were unbearable, and he didn’t want Viggo putting anything else in him. _

_ Viggo pushed one finger into him, and everything in Hiccup tensed. He writhed, yanked on his chains, making them rattle. _

_ “I-I-I thought you said y-you wouldn’t…” Hiccup couldn’t finish, couldn’t say the word, not when it was about to become his reality. Tears streaked his face, kept falling. _

_ “I’m not,” Viggo told him gently. He kissed along his ear, pushed his finger in down to the last joint. Hiccup whimpered. “But this can feel good if you let it.” _

_ “Fuck you.” _

_ Viggo chuckled, bit and tugged at his ear. “Mm, I like your spirit.”  _

_ Another finger was added to stretch him, and Hiccup tried to pull away, but Viggo’s other hand pressed bruises into his hip. Hiccup didn’t know how long it lasted, but then he was gone, and Hiccup was left to gasp in air. _

_ Hiccup wasn’t given a long reprieve. Viggo returned, coming up behind him, and Hiccup was about to ask what he planned on doing when he felt an object press at his hole. _

_ “No,” he breathed. _

_ The object slid in. A bead, bigger than the ones in his cock. There would be more of them. He knew it. _

_ Pushing, and then another bead. Hiccup moaned and tried to arch his hips away. Viggo had a tight grip on one cheek of his ass. _

_ “You will stay still for this, Hiccup.” It sounded like an order. Hiccup didn’t know how he would be punished if he didn’t follow it. _

_ “St-stop it.” _

_ More pushing, more beads. It hurt and felt good all at once, and Hiccup didn’t know what to do with himself except twist his head and moan.  _

_ Finally, Viggo seemed to be satisfied - either that or all the beads were in him. He pulled away, circled Hiccup, looking him over appraisingly, approving of his work. _

_ “You’re ready for the meeting.” _

  
  


And so, here Hiccup was naked on the table between Viggo, Ryker, and his generals, beads inside his body that he desperately wanted out. He’d expected pain, but this was far worse. He’d take pain over this violation any day. 

Viggo simply smiled at his plea to be let go. There were jars on the table. Hiccup wondered what could be in them. He watched as Viggo began to take off the caps, realized that it was different colored paint. What would he be using paint for?

And then Viggo dipped one finger in the paint and began drawing a map on Hiccup’s body, starting at his chest. The color was black. Hiccup grasped as he drew his finger over his nipple. The map went farther down, over his stomach, then down.

_ No, stop.  _

Part of the map went on his cock, and Hiccup bit his lower lip. That touch felt good, and he didn’t want to become aroused in front of these men he didn’t know. He looked to the generals, wondering what they thought of this. They just watched, looking bored. So apparently Viggo had done something like this before. Of course he had. This was just like him.

Once the map was drawn, Viggo began talking. Hiccup tried to pay attention to him, but he was more focused on how the beads felt inside his body. The ones in his cock were flaring pleasure through him, but hurt all at the same time, killing any chance of arousal. The ones in his ass felt strange. He was sure that if you pressed on his stomach you’d be able to feel them. He was too  _ full _ and it left such a feeling of wrongness.

Then Viggo began drawing on him again, this time using red paint with his other hand. These were lines, routes. An x was drawn over one part of the map on his stomach, and Hiccup looked down, realizing by the shape that it was Dragon’s Edge. 

“Hiccup, what do you think?” Viggo asked.

“T-take Dragon’s Edge?” Hiccup inquired, his voice weak. He felt so small around all these men.

“Yes,” Viggo said. “That way we can continue trading without having to route around all of you.” He drew another line, then an x. “We can cut off your supply line from Berk and starve you out. Good strategy?”

Hiccup gave him a smoldering look. “You’ll never beat us.”

Ryker snorted. He was by Hiccup’s head. “Yeah? We have an army. What do you have? There’s only six of you, and now five without you.”

“Hm, I suppose we could make them surrender themselves for you. Give up the island to see you unharmed,” Viggo suggested.

“They would never do it.” Even as Hiccup said it, he knew that his friends would indeed do that. They would do anything to save him, even if it meant giving up Dragon’s Edge.

Viggo shook his head. “Hiccup, you amuse me.” He patted him on an unmarked part of his chest with his clean hand. Hiccup bristled at the touch.

“What do we do with their dragons?” one of the generals asked. “Do we kill them on sight?”

“No.” Now Viggo was idly stroking his arm. “We capture and cage them like any other dragon. The Zippleback has a lovely hide.” He smiled down at Hiccup. “I can’t wait to hear the way it will shriek when we cut into it.”

“No, no!” Hiccup cried. He was pulling on the ropes again, his arms tied down at his sides. 

“And we’ll work that Gronckle to  _ death _ making Gronckle iron, then use it for meat,” Viggo continued, as if Hiccup hadn’t made an exclamation.

“No!” Hiccup couldn’t bear hearing what Viggo planned on doing to his friend’s dragons. He wanted to block his ears, but couldn’t.

This time, Viggo did acknowledge him. He looked down at him, then shrugged nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t talking to someone he had tied to a table. “What? They have a lot of meat. Makes for good meals.”

Hiccup shrieked wordlessly, kept pulling on his restraints. Viggo sighed, pushing Ryker out of the way. His hands were undoing his belt.

“I suppose I have to shut him up.”

Hiccup kept screaming right up until Viggo grabbed him under the chin, tilted his head back, and shoved his cock into his mouth. He made a desperate sound around him, wanted to bite him, but decided it would be best not to. He lost his breath, but then told himself to breathe through his nose. He could smell Viggo intimately now, and he hated the strong musk, wanted it out of his nose. Luckily, Viggo hadn’t shoved himself in all the way to his throat, was almost touching the back of it, but not quite, keeping Hiccup on the verge of gagging. He heard the men laugh at him. Ryker laughed the loudest.

Then Viggo went on describing what he was going to do to the other dragons, as if he was unaffected, but Hiccup could feel how hard he was. Hiccup couldn’t hear him as he spoke, so lost in trying to breathe and ignore Viggo’s scent, in trying to cope with the fact that there was another man’s cock in his mouth, in feeling the beads in his body.

But then Hiccup heard something about Toothless, about selling him. Hiccup was able to scream around the appendage in his mouth, and then Viggo was pushing forward and into his throat, making him choke and gag. Hiccup tried twisting his head away, eager to get rid of this, but Viggo still held him firmly under the chin, keeping his head in place. He kept talking as he choked and gagged, and he lost his words again. He felt light headed and dizzy.

Viggo’s hand on his shoulder. “Relax, Hiccup.”

He made a sound of discontent, but managed. He still wanted to gag, but now he wasn’t, his throat accepting that it would just have to have his cock in it for now. He breathed deeply through his nose, Viggo’s scent nearly drowning his attempt to relax.

In a few minutes that felt like hours, Viggo pulled away, and Hiccup shook his head and inhaled deeply through his mouth. Viggo, Ryker, and the generals kept talking. They occasionally touched Hiccup’s body to indicate what they were saying on the map. Hiccup hated it and would flinch, but there was nothing he could do. He was done fighting. There was no point. Viggo could do whatever he wanted with him. He already had.

With the beads still in him and the paint drying on his body, it felt like it was hours before the meeting finally ended. In reality, it was simply one hour, but Hiccup couldn’t stand the sensations in him, the eyes and hands on him, the voices. He wanted to curl up in a ball away from all of them. He wanted to be  _ safe.  _ He certainly wasn’t that, and he wasn’t going to be, not when he was left alone with Viggo, the door closing behind Ryker and the generals. Hiccup looked to him.

“You’re insane,” Hiccup told him, voice hoarse.

Viggo spread his hands, smiled with his teeth. “It’s just business, Hiccup.”

“And do you usually conduct business with your cock in someone’s mouth?” Hiccup glared.

“Oh, not usually, but sometimes our guests need to be kept quiet.” Viggo’s hand was going back to his belt. “Would you like it back?”

“No.” The thought of having Viggo’s cock back in his throat made it ache. He was far from small.

Viggo didn’t care about what he’d said. He let his belt drop heavily to the floor, coming over to the head of the table. Hiccup didn’t know what to do but go with it when again he took him under the chin, pulled his head back, and forced his mouth open. He moaned in despair when Viggo entered his mouth, and Viggo hummed.

“Mm, lovely. You look very good like this. All naked and submissive just for me.” Viggo pushed into his throat, and Hiccup choked. Viggo remained there until the choking stopped. Then he was running his other hand over Hiccup’s throat. He sighed in satisfaction. “You can see me in there. Do you feel how I stretch you?”

“Ggh,” Hiccup responded, unsure of what he would say had he not had his mouth and throat full, but knowing that Viggo wanted a response.

“Your dragons are going to make me very good money,” Viggo told him as he began moving in and out of his throat. It wasn’t the pain of his throat that had Hiccup crying, but the pain in his chest of thinking what he would do to his friends and their dragons. There would be so much bloodshed. And for what? Was this all worth it? Was there a way for Hiccup and his friends to surrender the war without giving themselves or their dragons up? He didn’t know. Tears trailed down his face.

Viggo talked again of what he was going to do to the dragons as he did this, of how he was going to cut into them, slice, absolutely mutilate them, and all Hiccup could see behind his eyelids was blood. He was crying hard, his sobs only making it out as choked sounds. He’d sometimes gag.

Then Viggo was finally pulling out of his mouth, and Hiccup could sob and gasp into open air. He wasn’t paying attention as Viggo began taking his own clothing off, didn’t realize he was naked until he was climbing on the table on top of him.

“ _ Stop _ .” It was strangled. He knew it was futile. 

“But, my dear Hiccup, I don’t want to.” Viggo was on all fours over him. He brushed some tears from his face, as if that would help. “I was actually going to help you. I assume you want those beads out, yes?”

“Oh gods yes,” Hiccup got out quickly before realizing he was agreeing with Viggo.

“Good. Spread your legs.”

Hiccup hated doing it. Once he did, Viggo knelt between them. Hiccup just stared at the ceiling. They were in some sort of cave network. He’d noticed before of course, but now he was really focusing on it. Where were they? How was he going to get out of here? He’d been unconscious on the ship that had taken him here, had woken to find himself in chains. He’d been drugged and then transported. Luckily, Toothless hadn’t been with him when he’d been captured. No one else had been either. He knew Viggo would have mentioned them, would have used them as leverage already if they had been.

Viggo’s hand went between his legs, grabbed hold of the end of the string of beads in his ass, began to pull. Hiccup gasped. One of them had rubbed against something good inside of him, and his cock twitched.

“Oh, yes, I can see you liked that,” Viggo said. He kept pulling. Slowly, so slowly. Hiccup just wanted it over and done with.

The beads kept rubbing against that spot inside of him. It sent fire racing up into his stomach, through his cock, down into his fingers and toes. His cock hardened, the beads that had slipped out when he’d softened going back in, causing him to writhe and groan. This whole process was driving him mad. He tossed his head, feeling the tinglings of sweat starting on his scalp and the sides of his face. His mouth was open in moans, his hands in tight fists.

The beads were out. Hiccup’s chest heaved as he gasped for breath. He didn’t look at them as Viggo tossed them to the floor.

Then Viggo was reaching for the third jar on the table that hadn’t been opened. When the cap came off, Hiccup could smell something good, like a homely spice. It made him think of ginger and nutmeg. 

“That left you nice and open,” Viggo said. He dipped two fingers into the jar, brought them back out to feel around Hiccup’s rim. Then his fingers were going inside, much easier than they had before, and Hiccup unwillingly arched into him, his body wanting it. He kept his head turned to the side and his eyes closed, not wanting to see this.

When Viggo had coated the both of them generously in oil, he was putting the jar down, then lifting Hiccup’s legs by the backs of his knees.

“Wh-what about the other beads?”

“They’ll come out eventually. I want to fuck you first.”

Hiccup stared up at the roof of the cave, tears misting his vision, teeth gritted. He felt Viggo’s cock at his hole, and then he was sliding into him, helped along by the stretching of the beads and the oil. He touched that good spot, rubbed right across it, and Hiccup groaned through his teeth. His cock was so hard. The beads in him were hurting.

Viggo became fully settled in him, and Hiccup flushed at the feeling of his balls against him. Gods, he hated this, wanted so desperately for it to end. If he didn’t fight and just let Viggo fuck him, perhaps it would end faster.

Viggo sighed once in him fully, eyes closing for a brief moment.

“My dear Hiccup, you feel divine.”

Hiccup wanted to tell him to just shut up and fuck him, but he realized that would give him the wrong idea, give him the idea that he was desperate for this. He was far from it. He just wanted it to be over, wanted the beads out of his cock.

Viggo began moving his hips. His movements were slow, gentle, and Hiccup found that odd. Why was he trying to get him adjusted to this?

Hiccup dug his nails into the wood of the table, bit his lip over a moan, whining in his throat. Viggo was brushing across that good thing inside of him, making everything in him pulse with pleasure. Gods, that spot was amazing. If this had been someone else, maybe Hiccup would actually be enjoying this. 

As time went on, Hiccup couldn’t keep in his moans. He opened his mouth, tilted his head to the side, staring at the far wall of the cave. It was cast in shadows by torches and braziers. Again, he wondered where they were. 

Viggo was rather quiet as he fucked him. Hiccup was grateful for that. He didn’t want to hear how his body was being used. Well, there was sound anyway, of skin slapping skin, that grew louder as Viggo sped up. It hurt when he did, but then it was soothed with each brush across that good spot. Hiccup cried and moaned as this went on, unsure of what he was feeling. One thing was for sure: this was agony.

“I’m close, Hiccup,” Viggo grunted out after a time of Hiccup just staring at the wall. A few more vicious thrusts and Viggo was releasing into him, bubbling heat into his stomach. Hiccup sobbed, but it was over. Well, save for the beads. And gods, why was he still so hard? Why had his body liked this?

_ Traitor _ , Hiccup thought.

Viggo pulled out of him, gasping, set his legs back down on the table. Hiccup didn’t look at him.

“Don’t despair so, darling,” Viggo told him. He was running a hand over his stomach. The paint was all dry, so it didn’t smear. “I’ll have you reaching your end soon.”

“I don’t want to.”

Viggo huffed. “Your cock sure does.” Then he was taking it in one hand and Hiccup shifted his legs and groaned. Viggo stroked him slowly, almost holding him to the point of pain. It was good, Hiccup’s body decided, and he moaned, pulled on his restraints. This was worse than Viggo being in his body. This was him seeing the evidence of his own pleasure, controlling by hand what he felt. “It’s beautiful,” he told him. “Especially full like this.” He pushed another bead in, and Hiccup gasped at the burning of it. “Have you taken any of your Riders?”

“N-none of your business.”

“Alright, alright. That’s fair. I just thought someone your age would be romping around by now.”

“Wh-why…?” Hiccup couldn’t finish, but Viggo seemed to know what he’d been meaning to say.

“Why would I do this with you, you mean?”

Hiccup nodded. Why was Viggo still stroking his cock instead of taking the beads out? He felt like he was nearing orgasm. Could he orgasm with the beads in?

“Because you’re attractive,” Viggo told him. “And not just in body but in mind. You’re an intrigue, my dear. A player, rather than just a piece.”

Hiccup wanted to shout at him, tell him that people weren’t pieces to be played with, but instead he moaned loudly, curved into his touch. Yes, he was right on the verge of orgasm. Maybe if he could just reach it, this would end.

Viggo kept pumping him, and Hiccup thrusted his hips desperately, a growl rising from his chest. His body very badly wanted this.

Then, Hiccup realized what Viggo wanted. He’d been talking of a surrender from the Dragon Riders the entire meeting. But he hadn’t meant the Riders. He’d meant him.

“Wait!” Hiccup cried out. “Wait! I-I’ll stop attacking your ships! W-we can draw up a treaty! We can have peace!  _ Please! _ ” Anything to save his friends, his dragons, anything to  _ end this _ . “We can end the war!”

“Really?” Viggo asked. He seemed to be mulling it over as if this hadn’t been his idea from the very beginning.

“Yes! Please! Just please!”

Viggo nodded, and then he stopped pumping Hiccup’s cock, just held it. Hiccup watched as his other hand went to the beads, began to slowly pull them out. That sparked the oddest sensations through him, a mixture of pleasure and pain, both so strong. He writhed, yanked on his ropes, moaned. 

His orgasm came as the beads became shallow. He shouted with it, his urethra clenching around the beads, his seed gushing out around them. Viggo had a pleased smile on his face.

Hiccup was left in buzzing bliss after that, and he almost didn’t feel the rest of the beads being pulled out. Then he was being untied.

“Y-you’re untying me?”

Viggo smiled at him, and it didn’t make Hiccup feel very good. “Yes, Hiccup. We have a treaty to draw up and a war to end, don’t we?”

Hiccup nodded. Even as he did, he felt empty inside, and not just from the loss of the beads. Hiccup had given in to him, had done exactly what he wanted. Without causing much pain or leaving marks on him save for the paint, Viggo had won. He’d lost the war, and at what cost? 


End file.
